1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to fishing, and more particularly to signaling devices indicative of a strike on a fishing line and to an ice fishing hole cover incorporating the signaling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ice fishing is widely practiced throughout the world, by persons of all ages and backgrounds. The ice fisherman will first make a hole in ice formed on a body of water, and then will pass a line terminated by a baited hook through the hole. In its simplest form, ice fishing equipment might include a simple pole having a length of line, a hook attached to the line, and a weighted sinker attached above the baited hook. However, to conveniently monitor the status of baited hooks employed during ice fishing, sometimes from a distance and at other times merely for the convenience of the fisherman to free up hands for other tasks or activities, a tip-up is frequently utilized. A tip-up will commonly employ a visual indicator to indicate a strike, and a guide for centering the fishing line in the ice hole. In the prior art, the tip-up may be combined directly with a fishing line into a unitary device, or may alternately be provided as a separate device used in combination with a separately provided ice fishing pole. The fishing line with baited hook is coupled to tip-up, and an indicator on the tip-up responds to disturbances at the baited end of the line.
Exemplary of the prior art tip-ups is U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,182 to Monsen, the teachings which are incorporated herein by reference. Monsen illustrates a cover, a standard extending vertically from the cover, and a signaling flag. The flag is triggered by motion of a reel upon which fishing line is wound. Unfortunately, in the Monsen design, a fisherman is limited to the reel disclosed therein, and has no choice of rod or reel. Furthermore, the base or cover fully encompasses the fishing line as the line passes into the hole. While this at first blush helps to prevent freezing within the hole, the cover also presents an undesirable obstacle during the landing of a fish. In another patent of interest, U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,569 to Isakson, the teachings which are also incorporated herein by reference, some of the limitations of Monsen are addressed. Nevertheless, Isaakson lacks desirable control over sensitivity, and requires a substantial cover and apparatus which are undesirable from both a cost and transporting perspective.
Additional patents of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,450,687 to Fox; 5,074,072 to Serocki et al.; 4,980,986 to Harper; 4,823,494 to Waterman; 4,685,240 to Fralick; 4,373,287 to Grahl; 4,270,297 to Yates; 3,578,748 to Hurd; 3,466,781 to Nelson et al.; 3,041,770 to Witbro; 2,714,270 to Premo; 2,008,555 to Kovane; 962,420 to Dibbles; 202,818 to Hesse; 77,893 to Koehler; and 76,489 to McCaughan, the teachings of each which are incorporated herein by reference. Unfortunately, the known tip-ups can be cumbersome, may lack sensitivity or be overly sensitive, are prone to freezing in the fishing hole, and are limited in application to use with simple or particular ice fishing poles.